Boyfriend Wanna Be
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Naruto bimbang. Dia itu cewek tomboy yang harusnya dihindari banyak lelaki. Tapi didekati lima cowok super ganteng seantero sekolah juga bukan keinginannya! "Nar, Sasuke itu ganteng, kurang apa dia? Bego lu, Nar." "Bukan tipe gue, Ra. Ngapain suka sama orang yang gak ada di hati?" Naruto itu bimbang. Karena dia lagi nyoba move on dari sang mantan. SasuFemNaru! Bahasa non baku:)
1. Chapter 1

"Boyfriend Wanna Be"

By : Amanda Lactis

Summary : Di dekati lima cowok super tampan? Naruto gak berharap! Dia hanya ingin menikmati masa move on dengan tenang! Sekian.

Warning : Bahasanya non baku ya, anggep ini sebagai bentuk rasa depresi akibat tugas yang numpuk *plak*

.

.

 **Bagian Satu**

Ini kisah Naruto, iya, kisah dia seorang yang akan dibahas dengan detail. Yang pertama, Naruto jomblo, dua tahun gagal move on karena satu sekolahan mulu sama sang mantan. Kedua, Naruto jago maen basket, bakat nya yang bisa dibanggakan selain buat masalah. Dan ketiga, Naruto lagi bete karena lima orang lelaki yang merupakan murid baru di Konohagakuen SKSD ke dia! Bentar deh, seharusnya dia bersyukur ada yang mau pedekate ke dia. Ya kalau yang deketin normal Naruto mau-mau aja, masalahnya, lima cowok ini gak ada yang normal! Yuk kenalan sama mereka satu persatu.

.

.

Yang pertama ada si imut **Inuzuka Kiba** , saking imutnya Naruto sampe gak tega mau nolak. Cowok hyper yang gampang berbaur, open-minded dan sebenernya bisa bikin Naruto nyaman. Cuman, ada satu kelakuan Kiba yang dibenci sama Naruto. Ya, Kiba suka banget ngegombal.

Gombalannya receh lagi.

Macem nasi putih. Tawar. Gak ada rasanya. Asin enggak, manis apalagi.

Seperti misalnya pas Naruto lagi tidur di kelas, ya dia emang bukan murid yang rajin, tidur di kelas sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak SMP, untung Naruto pinter. Kiba duduk di deketnya trus bilang,

"Nar, bapak lo jualan mawar ya?" dan Naruto yang dasarnya super lemot dalam hal perkodean, cuman diem dan natap Kiba seakan-akan Kiba ngomong pake bahasa planet. Eh ternyata Naruto nyaut "Bapak gue Dokter, Kib. Lo ngejek ya?"

Bukannya jera, Kiba malah jadi doyan gombalin Naruto. Saking keselnya Naruto jadi suka nglempar buku ke mukanya Kiba. Poor Kiba.

.

Yang kedua, si murah senyum **Shimura Sai** , kronologis kejadian kenapa Naruto benci setengah mati sama cowok ini adalah ketika Sai liat dia main basket barenga temen-temen kelas, dengan kunciran rambut asal-asalan, baju kedodoran yang banjir keringat bikin Sai komen dengan bahasa sangat sopan cuman kelewat bego. Dia bilang

"Nar, kamu cantik deh, meskipun kucel dan bau karena keringat, aku tetap cinta kok."

Sakit. Tapi gak berdarah.

Mana Sai ngomongnya di depan banyak orang, trus guru Olah Raga sampek ketawa ngakak.

Sakit men, cuman Naruto bersikap sok tegar, dia jalan ke arah Sai terus senyum psiko ke cowok itu dan sumpah dalam hati gak mau berurusan sama Sai. Mau orang bilang Sai ganteng dengan senyum sejuta watt juga Naruto gak mau deket-deket sama dia.

.

Yang ketiga, jenius yang pemalas, **Nara Shikamaru** , pinter boleh cuman cowok satu ini paling anti sama hal ribet. Sebenernya si Shikamaru ini teman SMP nya Naruto, tipe-tipe cowok yang gak suka di gangguin. Yang Naruto herankan adalah, dia gak termasuk tipe Shikamaru sama sekali, tapi tiba-tiba tuh cowok bilang suka sama dia ketika akhirnya ketemu setelah lost kontak setaun. Tipe Shikamaru ini cewek yang mandiri, dewasa dan jauh dari kata tomboy. Naruto? Lha, dia aja gak punya satu rok di lemari, suka pecicilan dan ga bisa diem. Kadang nglantur ngomong gak jelas, tomboy akut sampek bunda Kushi ngancem Naruto kalau aja anak nya nekat potong rambut melebihi leher.

Trus Shikamaru bilangnya pake nada datar, tatapan mata yang mengantuk plus kentara banget gak niatnya. Mana ada orang nembak bilang,

"Lo itu aneh, bego, tapi gue suka. Jadian yuk."

See? Ini Shikamaru mau ngajakin tidur apa jadian? Gak jelas pangkat dua tiga, ngalahin bilangan avogadro.

.

Yang keempat, playboy kelas teri aka **Hozuki Suigetsu** , kalo Kiba doyan gombal receh, nah Suigetsu hobi banget godain cewek-cewek dengan cara antimainstream. Ya kali cowok nempelin cewek dengan brutal, takut dong? Suigetsu aslinya cakep, beneran deh kalo dia mau aja sekali bersikap normal dan diem buat sejam pasti semua sadar kegantengannya. Cuman ya gitu, dia suka hyper, gak bisa tahan lama diemnya. Sampek Naruto jadi jengah sendiri dan pengin nyekokin Suigetsu pake CTM satu truk.

Pernah sekali Naruto nekat nyampur CTM ke minuman Suigetsu, semata-mata demi kebaikan bersama, tapi yang ada tuh cowok semakin menjadi! Naruto kapok ngerjain nya dan kalo Suigetsu mulai pedekate Naruto bakal lari menjauh.

"Gue ini kurang apa sih Nar? Ganteng, kaya, pinter lagi."

"Lo kurang waras, Sui."

Cekit men, cekit...cekit...cekit...

.

Yang kelima, yang paling normal, **Akasuna Sasori** , mas ganteng yang sering banget bikin Naruto baper seharian. Di samping kenormalannya dan kegentlean nya, Sasori dikenal sebagai cowok tampan yang punya etika. Dia ogah gombal dan emang dari sananya menghargai kaum cewek. Itulah kenapa Naruto betah deket sama Sasori. Tapi ya tapi, Naruto belum siap buat nerima pernyataan cowok itu. Kenapa?

Naruto itu bego, gaes.

Move on nya kelamaan. Move on dari mana? Dari mantan brengsek yang bikin dia nangis. Move on nya gak mikir lagi, udah bego masalah cinta telat nyadar lagi.

Intinya, Naruto itu, lemot.

* * *

Note : Ini pelampiasan atas hari bahagia sekaligus hari sial saya *jduak* iya, saya bahagia banget pas dapet kabar sepatu PUMA x BTS nyampek dengan selamat di kamar saya *giggle* trus parfum yang udah saya pake selama dua hari dan tersimpan di dalam tas wkwk, ini bahasanya non baku ya, gak ada diksi berat karena saya lagi stress minggu ini. Ini mau berapa chapter? Saya sih ikutin readers aja, toh ini genre romance plus humor xD

Regards

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Boyfriend Wanna Be"

Amanda Lactis

Chapter 2 : RECEH

.

.

.

 **Bagian dua**

'Sebel ih sebel.' Naruto dari tadi udah ngebatin kesel, bukan karena Suigetsu yang demen nempel di dia, bukan juga karena gombalan Kiba yang gak bermutu, tapi karena someone yang lagi curi-curi pandang ke dia. Iya, si mantan brengsek yang gak tahu diri.

Ganteng sih.

Cuman bangsat.

Naruto mati-matian fokus ke papan tulis dan berakhir gagal karena dia menatap sang mantan yang sialnya ngasih senyuman tipis nan melelehkan hati kearahnya.

Tahu kan penyebab Naruto gagal move on kenapa?

Karena satu kelas sama mantannya. Satu sekolah lagi. Udah, capek lahir batin dia. Tapi Ino sama Sakura careless nya kebangetan. Mereka sebagai sohib malah nyomblangin Naruto balikan ke mantannya.

Bego campur lemot.

"Nar, tambah cantik aja sih, balikannya mau tanggal berapa?"

Asem. Naruto mendadak bisu. Di ajak balikan kok bisu, jawab lah, Nar.

"Sas, lo percuma ngomong sama papan triplek yang tepos. Buang-buang waktu." Ini omongan sohibnya Sasuke, iya cowok paling tampan dan kece yang pernah dapet tittle pacarnya Naruto. Kurang tragis apa sih hidup cewek ini?

"Diem dulu, Gaa. Naru gue tambah cakep, sayang kalo di buang."

Mampus. Dikira kaleng bekas.

"NARU-CHAN! KE KANTIN YUKS~"

Besok ingetin Naruto ya, mau ngucapin terima kasih ke suara cempreng Kiba yang ngebuat seisi kelas congek dadakan. Cowok imut itu jalan santai dan narik kedua tangannya, seolah gak liat Sasuke sama Gaara stay cool di depen pintu. Untung Kiba paham posisinya.

"Yuk ah, Kib. Traktir gue ramen ya?"

"Apa sih yang enggak buat yayang Naru?"

Nyesel Naruto muji Kiba. Recehnya kumat.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, ku sayang dia, rindu dia, inginkan dia, dianya enggak~ wuooo~"

"Suara lo masih aja memprihatinkan, Sui." Naruto nyahutin iba. Suigetsu itu udah kepedean, waras juga setengah doang, suaranya ngalahi Giant men. Pede boleh sih tapi jangan kayak Suigetsu, over pede namanya, jatuhnya tambah bikin kesan gantengnya ilang gak berbekas.

"Gue denger dari Hinata, si Sas-ayam ngajakin lo balikan ye? Lo terima, Nar?"

"Ngapain gue terima, bego deh gue nanti."

Suigetsu ini tahu masa lalu Naruto, dia udah dapet bocoran informasi dari seseorang kalo Naruto sama Sasuke putusnya bukan karena hubungan mereka gak cocok, tapi karena Sasuke gampang bosen dan milih nyarik cewek lain. Naruto? Tanya gih ke Ino sama Sakura, mereka berani sumpah kalo Naruto gak bisa nyantai nangisnya. Sampek-sampek besok gak masuk sekolah karena Naruto ogah liat wajah datar nya Sasuke. Ganteng ya ganteng aja, gak usa kardus.

Eh Tuhan malah ngebuat dia satu sekolahan sama Sasuke. Mana sekelas lagi. Duh, Naruto jadi pengin cepet-cepet lulus.

"Lo ini tinggal milih, Nar. Gue masih nungguin lo kok, woles aja. Mungkin gue gak seganteng apa sepinter Sasuke, tapi gue tulus suka sama lo…."

Suigetsu yang mode serius jadi keliatan gantengnya.

"…..tapi gue gak suka lo, Sui."

Sakit tapi gak berdarah edisi dua. Suigetsu adalah cowok yang paling sering ditolak Naruto. Entah gak punya malu apa emang terlalu gigih.

.

.

.

Pas perpus lagi sepi karena udah banyak yang pada pulang, Naruto asik tidur di pojokan. Tidurnya pulas banget, gak sadar Sasori dating buat ngecek keadaannya dan duduk persis di sampingnya.

"Kamu ini cantik, Nar. Tapi Sasuke tega banget nyakitin kamu." Sasori ngomong sambil ngelus rambut pirang Naruto, senyum dan keliatan tulus banget buat terus suka sama Naruto. Ya elah, nyarik cowok macem Sasori mah udah langka. Baik, pinter, kaya dan ganteng, point plusnya Sasori bisa ngertiin Naruto.

Kepekaan Naruto itu di bawah rata-rata.

Kalo si cowok belum bilang "Gue suka sama lo." Maka Naruto gak bakal sadar sama kode dan sikap lembut dari sang cowok.

"Sasu….."

Naruto ngigau nama mantannya, bikin Sasori senyum sedih. Dia harus nguber Naruto berapa lama biar cewek itu bisa lupa akan mantannya? Sasuke gak ganteng-ganteng amat menurut Sasori, sikap alias attitudenya nol besar, selalu bikin anak orang nangis karena kejablayan nya. Kenapa Naruto masih aja mikirin cowok macem dia?

.

.

" **Naruto polos sih, makanya gue bosen terus mutusin dia." – Sasuke**

" **Cewek paling gak peka yang pernah gue temui." – Suigetsu**

" **Naruto? Dia baik kok, aku gak keberatan nungguin dia move on." – Sasori**

" **Gombalan gue malah dianggep ejekan sama Naruto, heleh." – Kiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note : Yaaaa balik lagi! Serius ini saya maso ya ditengah-tengah stress malah update penpic *jduak* ntar saya bagi dua edisi masing-masing chapter, jadi bagian Shika dan Sai di chapter depan. Maunya gimana? Naru balikan sama Sasu apa milih salah satu cowok di atas? *plak* sampai jumpa readers-tachi!**

 **Regards**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	3. Chapter 3

"Boyfriend Wanna Be."

Chapter 3 : Receh again

.

.

.

"Nar, gue kadang heran deh sama lo."

Naruto refleks noleh, liat muka Shikamaru yang emang dari dulu bawaannya ngantuk mulu. "Heran kenapa? Gue ada salah ye?" dia nanya sambil ngunyah sandwich pemberian Sasori tadi.

"Lo itu koar-koar mau move on, giliran di ajak balikan kicep, cupu tau gak?"

Nah loh, itu Shikamaru dari mana tau coba? Naruto saking kagetnya jadi gak nafsu ngabisin sandwich nya. Dia natap Shikamaru horror seakan cowok itu adalah jelmaan alien yang berniat menginvasi bumi. Makin ngawur aja, Nar. Lagian seingetnya pas Sasuke ngomong kemaren, Shikamaru tidur pulas tuh di pojokan. Gimana bisa denger? Naruto takut jadinya. Creepy, men.

"Ya kali, gue kan gak wajib jawab kan? Mending diem aja."

"Tapi di hati, lo masih ada rasa suka sama Sasuke kan? Bilang gue bohong sama aja lo yang munafik."

Naruto benci sama cowok kelewat peka macem Shikamaru yang diem-diem tahu isi hatinya. Benci sama cowok yang keliatannya pemalas tapi sebenernya bisa bikin hatinya was-was. Dan cowok yang nyebelin itu bernama Shikamaru Nara. Temen kecil sekaligus orang yang pernah nembak dia.

"Nar, percaya sama gue deh. Balikan itu sama kayak lo ngelem kertas yang udah sobek sana sini. Gak bakal balik semula. Ini lo yang bego apa gimana?"

Tuh, kan. Syndrome cerewet nya kumat. Naruto gondok seketika. Cerewetnya Shikamaru sih emang karena dia peduli, tapi Naruto itu gak suka diomelin apalagi disinggung masalah move on mulu. Telinganya panas.

"Paan sih, gue gak bakal balikan sama Sasuke."

"Gue pegang janji lo ya?"

.

.

.

Naruto itu punya satu tempat rahasia. Yap, perpustakaan buat ajang tidur dan ajang merenung. Selain itu sih, ya biar ketemu si cakep Sasori. Yang gak pernah gagal buat dia nyaman akan perhatian dan sikap gentlenya. Nyaris aja Naruto bilang sayang sama tuh cowok, enggak ini cuman efek kebawa suasana aja. Naruto gak pernah bener-bener suka apalagi sayang sama cowok lain.

"Tumben ke sini, biasanya kamu bareng Kiba di kantin. Ada apa?" Sasori duduk setelah ngambil beberapa buku Sains. Naruto ngehela nafas.

"Biasanya juga ada Sai yang ngintilin kamu kemana-mana."

Kalo yang ini bener. Kelewat bener malah. Aneh juga, mana cowok yang demen senyum itu ya? Batin Naruto kepo.

"Sai itu unik, dia gak mau bikin kamu terbebani dengan kehadirannya makanya dia lebih milih ngabisin waktu di atap sekolah."

"Masa sih kak?"

Sasori mesem. "Beneran, ya aku tahu sih dia pernah ngejekin kamu tapi kan niatnya gak jahat. Coba deh kasih dia kesempatan."

"Lha bukannya kakak juga suka sama gue?"

Hening.

Naruto salah pilih topic ya lord.

"Iya, saya suka sama kamu. Tapi kalau kamu sendiri gak ngasih feedback positif, gimana saya mau maju?"

Makjleb. Sakitnya itu gak ketulungan. Astaga, Naru jahat banget lo, dia mikir kritis.

.

.

.

"Lho, Naru-chan!"

Naruto kea tap sekolah dengan dalih pengin nyarik angin segar. Munafik gak sih dia?

"Oh Sai, ada lo juga di sini." Naruto nyahutin sok datar gitu. Aslinya dia mati-matian jaga image biar gak ketahuan kalo sebenernya ada rasa kangen sama senyumnya Sai. Gengsi kali.

"Mau gue gambar gak? Mumpung gue bawa kuas sama sketchbook loh!"

"Hmmm, boleh juga. Awas ye kalo hasilnya jelek. Gue bacok lo."

"IH Naru-chan galak, tapi manis deh."

Yang bikin Naruto aware ya karena sikap spontannya Sai. Gak tanggung-tanggung sih, pake minta nglukis dia segala.

 **Lima belas menit kemudian….**

"Lama amat sih, Sai."

"Ini udah jadi, kok. Lihat deh."

Sumpah demi apa, Naruto baru kali ini liat gambaran sebagus ini. Bagus banget, padahal pewarnaannya gak mencolok. Gerakan tangan Sai juga luwes, seakan-akan dia bener-bener menjiwai karyanya. Gini Naruto jadi gak enak udah ngejudge Sai seenak udelnya.

"Makasih, Sai. Gambaran lo, bagus deh."

Sai senyum lagi. Senyum tulus yang bukan dibuat-buat dan ya elah Naruto sempet terpesona beberapa detik cobak. Ganteng pisan euy. Jadi, hati lo udah lo putusin buat siapa Nar?

'Jan tanyak gue, gue aja kadang bimbang sama hati gue sendiri.' Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Note : Scene yang ada Sasori itu bonus ya, duh saya ikutan bingung mau nyatuin Naruto sama sapa *jduak* iya ini bisa lanjut karena kebetulan banget jam kuliah saya dimundurin jadi sore, yah walopun imbasnya pulang malem, yang penting bisa lanjut satu fanfic dulu. Last but not least, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya!

 **Regards,**

 _ **Amanda Lactis**_


End file.
